


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°62 : « Un livre de souvenirs »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And sometimes it ends up badly for him, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Crack, Drabble, Inspired by Fanart, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Loki a préparé un livre de souvenirs pour sa nouvelle alliée Brunnhilde... mais il se pourrait que le contenu ne soit pas tout à fait du goût de la Valkyrie.
Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215930





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°62 : « Un livre de souvenirs »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « One Way Or Another » de Blondie
> 
> Remarque : Comme la dernière fois, c'est une adaptation d'un fanart :D

\- Afin de t'assurer qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de ressentiment entre nous..., commença Loki avec un sourire charmant.

Brunnhilde continua de le fixer d'un air méfiant.

\- Je t'ai préparé un livre de souvenirs, termina le Dieu de la Malice en le lui tendant.

La Valkyrie s'en empara sans un mot, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Elle lut _Tes pires souvenirs_ , juste au-dessus d'une photo de Hela, et la guerrière vit rouge.

_Quelques instants plus tard..._

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, mon frère ? demanda un Thor surpris. Tu as un beau coquard à l'œil...

\- J'ai légèrement fâché la Valkyrie, admit Loki, mais ça en valait le coup.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 105.
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : Loki a des tendances suicidaires, apparemment...


End file.
